Red Moon
by lycan13
Summary: AU, Yumi Ishiyama, and her friend Samantha Knight are far from the most popular kids in their school, which is fine by them. But when a mysterious group of new kids shows up and take immediate interests in them, their lives change in ways they could never imagine. Rated M for blood, languge, and possible lemons later on.
1. New Kids

A/N: AU, Yumi Ishiyama, and her friend Samantha Knight are far from the most popular kids in their school, which is fine by them. But when a mysterious group of new kids shows up and take immediate interests in them, their lives change in ways they could never imagine. Rated M for possible lemons later on.

**Red Moon**

_**New Kids**_

"Finally!" Sam said as the bell rang. "I swear this place feels more like a jail cell each day." Samantha 'Sam' Knight at 14 was one of the very few black kids at Kadic High. Her dark brown hair was cropped to a little below the chin and had red streaks in it. Her chocolate brown eyes shinned with mischief and she was clad in a black t-shirt and an orange shirt with tennis shoes. If anyone would take the time to look at her they would say she was attractive, but she was the type of person everyone over looked.

"You say the same thing about your house." Her friend, Yumi said. Yumi Ishiyama was Japanese and pale skinned. Her black hair, cropped to chin length, contrasted beautifully and her sapphire eyes held a sparkle to them. And she was clad in black, well, everything. Black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Like Sam, attractive, but no one paid any mind.

"That's cause my parents grant me absolute zero freedom." Sam said pulling her backpack, skateboard, and helmet from her locker.

"I'm pretty sure that's cause last time they gave you any freedom they found weed in your room."

"So?"

"So most parents don't want their kids doing drugs."

"Whatever."

"Help!"

"Hiroki!" Yumi said as he ran past them.

"Get back her you little pest!" William said running after him. William Dunbar, a year older them Yumi and Sam, head of the school's football and boxing team, playboy, and only person who paid Yumi any mind. But that was just cause he wanted to get in her pants.

Yumi's brother Hiroki who was 10 was also a prankster and that was why William was chasing him.

Hiroki scrambled up a tree to get away from William. "You have to come down at some point shrimp!" William called.

"Leave him alone William!" Yumi said walking up to him.

"Tell you what Yumi. You go out with me and I'll leave him alone."

"Not if you were the last boy on earth!"

"Aw come on, don't be that way." He said.

"Get lost." A new voice said.

They turned to a see boy about Yumi's age with warm brown hair, eyes of them same shade, light skin, and an athletic build clad in an army jacket over a tan shirt and cargo pants.

"You talking to me?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you make me?"

"Can I make him leave?" another boy said appearing next to Ulrich. He was a short and scrawny dumb faced blond clad in purple. His blue eyes held mischief just like Sam's.

"No I want to." Said another brown haired boy who was taller than the blond but shorter than the first kid.

William seeing he was outnumbered decided he'd better leave, for now.

"Come on down kid." The first boy said and Hiroki scrambled down. "Thanks, uh…"

"Name's Ulrich and these are my adopted brothers."

"I'm Odd." The blond said.

"And I'm Theo." Said the second brown haired kid.

"I'm Hiroki! And that's my sister Yumi."

"Hey, thanks for your help." Yumi said shaking Ulrich's hand. "This is my friend Sam." She said introducing her.

"Hellllooo gorgeous." Odd said.

"Your brother is quite the charmer." Sam said.

"Hey says that to almost every girl he meets." Ulrich said.

"Hey Ulrich!" a pink haired girl called from inside a car.

"Yeah Aelita?"

"Hurry up! We gotta help move the furniture into the house, you know how Franz gets."

"Alright." Then he turned back to Yumi, "We just enrolled here, so how about we talk at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her, than he and his brothers went to join the girl in the minivan."

"Girl are they good looking or what?" Sam said.

"Guess so." Yumi said. _That Ulrich was a pretty handsome fellow. _She thought.

"Dibs on the blonde!" Sam said.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Sam. Come on Hiroki."

"Coming."

"Likewise, I got to go pick up Tamiya."

* * *

"Where are the others?" Milly asked.

"Aelita called, said there almost here." Jeremy said (FYI he doesn't have glasses in this).

"And she's also the reliable one." Emily said, exiting the driver's seat of the moving van, with their adoptive Father Franz exiting the other side.

Franz Hopper, about fifty years old with gray hair and beard, his emerald eyes always hidden by his glasses. "What do you think of this place?" he asked them.

Their new home was a large two story home that also included a basement and a fireplace. It was on the outskirts of town and surrounded by trees so it was perfect for them.

"Sorry were late." Aelita said as she filed out of the van with the three boys.

"Don't worry about it." Milly said, "Let's just get the stuff in the house." She said, and lifted the love seat by herself with ease.

"Dose seeing a 12 year old do that freak anyone else out?" Ulrich asked and they all nodded.

"Just checking." He said as he lifted the couch with the same ease.

After all the stuff had been moved into the house they decided to rest for a bit. Ulrich looked out the window as the sky began to darken. "Full moon tonight."

"Good." Milly said, "I could use a good hunt." She said as she walked into the backyard, joined by Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Then let's go." Ulrich said as he ran into the trees stripping down to his boxers. The rest followed him doing the same.

* * *

"Well, we can guess what Yumi and Hiroki are doing tonight." Tamiya said, gazing at the full moon. Tamiya Diop, one year older than Hiroki and the only other black kid at Kadic. She was also Sam's adopted sister. Tamiya was an orphan when they met. Sam practically forced her parents to take her in. she quickly became a part of their family.

"What is it with her and fishing on a full moon?" Sam asked.

"She said the fish bit a lot on full moon nights."

"Yeah but…there's no telling what could be out there."

"Like what? Werewolves?" Tamiya joked.

"Oh no, I was thinking vampires!" Sam joked back and the two laughed as if they had always been sisters.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hiroki said as he reeled in a 12 inch trout.

"Nice catch Hiroki!" Yumi said.

A few years ago Yumi found a secluded spot with a pond in the forest around their town. She found it not only a great fishing spot, but also a perfect place to relax, mediate, and spend time with her brother.

"Uh…Yumi? W-w-what's t-t-that?" Hiroki asked, stuttering and pointing.

She looked where he was pointing and her face paled. A massive brown bear stood at the edge of the trees.

Yumi's breath caught in her throat. "Hiroki, when I say run, you run! Don't stop and don't look back okay?"

"But,"

"Okay?"

"O-okay."

"RUN!"

The bear moved faster than she could follow, she was in the ground underneath it before she got five feet.

"Leave my sister alone!" Hiroki said, getting the bear's attention.

"Hiroki NO!" Yumi said as the bear turned towards him.

Suddenly something big and brown slammed into the bear. Yumi looked up to see a giant brown wolf standing over her.

The wolf was taller than her even though it was on all fours. It had shaggy brown fur and warm brown eyes. It's eyes held murderous intent. It foxed one brown eye on her and it's look softened. Then he turned back to the bear a growled savagely.

The bear roared at him. Suddenly there were more wolves, but they were all smaller than the first one. One sand colored one, one red one, and one that looked…pink?

The brown leaped at the bear and they struggled. The other three joined in and killed the bear. After it was dead the wolves looked at Yumi and Hiroki.

The brown one picked up their basket of fish and carried it over to them.

Yumi and Hiroki were very surprised, they never heard of wolves being so big _or_ intelligent. Hiroki took the trout he caught and tossed it to the wolf. "Here" He said.

They could have sworn the wolf smiled before he snapped it up. Then he and the other three dragged the bear off.

Yumi and Hiroki stayed there for at least two minutes after the wolves left.

"Let's…go home." Yumi finally said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Way to go Ulrich!" Milly raged after they got home.

"Now the schools gonna be buzzing with news of '_big smart wolves_'."

"Oh shut up and put some clothes on." Ulrich said, right before a giant red wolf tackled him and growled in his face.

"Milly!" Franz said, "Enough."

The red wolf changed back into the nude form of Milly as she went upstairs to get some clothes. Ulrich and Jeremy had left some boxers on the back porch and Aelita had left a bra, panties, and a thin robe there.

"She has a point Ulrich." Franz said. "I know you want to help people and I know you don't like hiding. But I'm only human. I can't protect you if they find out and if the react like Chris did." Ulrich remembered when Emily's ex, Chris found out and turned the whole town against them. That's why they moved here.

"I know, we can't let them know what we are. We can't let them know that we're Werewolves."

* * *

A/N: I know this is a little cliché but whatever. Tell me what you think.


	2. This could be a problem

**This could be a problem**

"Should we tell them?" Hiroki asked as he walked next to Yumi.

"No, I don't want to make them worry." Yumi said.

"Yeah. And they would probably never let us go in the woods again."

"And if we tell people at school."

"Then they'll find out."

"Oath of silence?"

"Temporary."

"Deal."

* * *

"Hey Yumi."

"Oh, hey Ulrich." Yumi said as he sat down next to her at lunch. Odd came and sat next to Sam and they started talking.

"So, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing much."

"Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

"I like to study martial arts."

"No way! Me too! I study Pencak Silat. It's an Indonesian style."

"I study Northern Shaolin."

"A form of Shaolin? Awesome!"

"Yumi." Sam said getting her attention. "Bitch and her drones coming this way!"

"Aw man and I was starting to enjoy myself for once." Yumi groaned as her arch rival approached.

Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, daughter of the principal and the classic 'bitchy popular girl' type. She was decked out in a midriff baring pink shirt with tight jean shorts that showed most of her thighs. Her long black hair combed straight and held by a head band. She was, as usual, followed by her two lackeys, acne faced, sweater vest wearing nerd Herb Pichon, and letter jacked jock Nicholas Poliakaf.

"Hey, who's the hunk?" Sissi asked.

"I'm Ulrich Stern, now get lost." Ulrich said.

Yumi could see the word 'predatory' written all over Sissi's face as she grabbed Ulrich's arm. "Why is a guy like you hanging out with a skinny crow and a street urchin?" she said, the last comment directed at Sam. She tried to pull Ulrich off of his seat, "How about you come and hang out with a _real_ girl."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Hey slut!" they all turned to see Aelita standing there clad in a knee length dark purple dress with pink leggings and dark pink boots. She didn't look too happy. "I believe my brother asked you to get your claws off him."

She was suddenly backed by Jeremy, Theo, and Emily while Milly watched intently from the background.

"Now I'm gonna ask you once." Aelita said as she put on fake smile and continued in a sweet voice, "Would you kindly fuck off?"

Yumi couldn't help but smile. The look on Sissi's face was priceless! Sissi gave Aelita a death glare before storming off.

"Who's the skank?"

"Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas. The daughter of the principal, total bitch, and possibly the missing link."

Aelita's eyes widened when Ulrich gave Yumi a full smile. "I must be seeing things! I haven't seen Ulrich flash a real smile like that since Jun."

Aelita suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth as Ulrich's demeanor became cold. He got up and walked away.

"Damnnit! Now's he's gonna sulk until tomorrow at least." Aelita said.

"Did I miss something here?" Odd asked.

Jeremy sat down next to Aelita as Theo and Emily went after Ulrich. "Aelita mentioned Jun."

"Oh…"

"Um… anyone care to explain?" Yumi asked.

"Jun was a girl we knew several years ago. Her and Ulrich hit it off almost instantly and Ulrich was always happy as a result. Then she was brutally murdered. Ulrich became detached after that. That's why he has a cold demeanor. But don't let that fool you. My adopted brother is selfless and wants to help people. He actually saved our adopted sister Emily from an abusive relationship."

"And he saved me from bullies." Jeremy said.

"So your another one of his adopted siblings like this charmer?" Sam asked Aelita, referring to Odd as the charmer.

"All of our siblings are adoptive. None of us are blood related. Our guardian adopted all of us after the untimely deaths of his wife and child. The other siblings we have are Emily, Milly, and Jeremy here who is also my boyfriend."

"That's new." Yumi said.

* * *

"You mean that new girl is Ulrich's adopted sister?" Hiroki asked.

"That's what she said." Tamiya said.

"Cool…she's also real pretty."

"Hiroki's got a crush!"

"Shut up!"

What they didn't know was that despite being on the other side of the room, Milly could hear them perfectly. At Hiroki's comment she smiled and curled a strand of dark red hair around her finger. _He's kind cute. I wonder what he'd say if he knew I was over 1,000 years old._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ulrich looked up to see Yumi. He was sitting under a tree and was surprised to see her. "For what."

"Aelita told me."

"It was long time ago."

"Yeah, well this slows down my plan."

"What plan?"

"Shit! Was that out loud? Uh, well…I was gonna ask if, um, well, if you…wanted to go out with me?"

"Yeah, you know. That just might be what I need."

"Great, um… there is one tiny detail."

"You'll have to meet my Dad first and he has to approve of you."

"Tonight?"

"Wow, you scaring with the fact that you don't seem scared."

"I've met my share of girlfriend's fathers."

"Okay, drop by at six."

"Done."

"Hey, I never caught your last name."

"It's Stern."

* * *

"Do you mean to tell me that in your freshman year you want to go out with a boy?" Yumi's Dad asked.

"Dad come on. I'm 14, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"14 is still too young."

"Oh, and how old were we when we went on our first date?" asked him with a smile in her face.

"That's an entirely different matter."

"No it's not, we were both 14. Besides don't think you should at least meet the boy?"

"Fine, when will he be here?"

"I invited him over for dinner at six."

"Come Dad." Hiroki said, "Give the guy a chance. He made William leave me alone after all."

"And anyone who stands up to William has got to be a good guy."

Mr. Ishiyama couldn't deny that he didn't like William. "Fine."

* * *

"I demand that you do _NOT_ visit that girl tonight!" Milly raged at Ulrich, who was dressed semi-formal hoping to impress Yumi's parents.

"I'm the leader of the pack Milly you can't make demands. No get out of my way."

Milly changed into a wolf and leaped at him, but Aelita stopped her which allowed him to leave the house without a single tear in his suit.

* * *

Yumi opened the door and had to keep her composure as her heat did a little tap dance. She already thought Ulrich was handsome, but the semi-formal suit made him look even better.

"Am I overdressed?"

"No, you look fine. Come on in."

"Thanks."

As she led him into the kitchen she said, "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce Ulrich Stern."

"ご挨拶氏と夫人石山。 " Ulrich said as he gave them a formal bow, surprising them with his Japanese (It translates to 'Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama).

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Yumi said.

"I was always interested in foreign languages and I proved adept at learning them. I am fluent in German, English, French, and Japanese."

Deciding to test his honesty Mr. Ishiyama said, "印象的です" (meaning 'impressive'.)

"Thnak、石山さん。 " Ulrich said. (Meaning 'thank you Mr. Ishiyama'.)

"You're an honest boy Ulrich-san."

"I've have been taught that I should always be honest. Especially in a relationship."

"Formal, polite, _and _honest." Mrs. Ishiyama said approvingly.

Mr. Ishiyama simply studied him, he suddenly noticed the boy had removed his shoes. "Now I truly am impressed with how much he knows."

"Yumi said you still preformed Japanese etiquette. I figured I should to."

"Please, sit." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ishiyama. May I ask what we are eating?"

"Do you like stir-fry?"

"Yes, especially with chestnuts."

"Then you and Yumi should get along just fine."

* * *

"The meal was delicious Mrs. Ishiyama."

"Yumi, where did you find such a charming boy?"

"Actually, he found me."

"May I talk to Ulrich in private?" Mr. Ishiyama asked. He gave a wink noticed only by his wife and daughter and they knew what that meant.

"Come on kids.: Mrs. Ishiyama said.

After they left Mr. Ishiyama turned his full attention on Ulrich. "Is it true have only just met my daughter yesterday. And is it true _she_ asked you out?"

"Yes."

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"To treat her as a women as beautiful as her deserves to be treated, like a queen."

"Well then, you have my permission to court my daughter. But first, some ground rules. She is to be returned home no later than 8:00 on school nights, 9:30 on weekends. No alcohol, drugs, or cigarettes."

"Never touched them."

"_And_, if you hurt my daughter in any way, cheat on her, make her cry, or do anything inappropriate with her, I will break your legs."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

_Heh, I like this kid. _"Do you need a lift?"

"No, my guardian said he'd pick me up at a spot a few blocks from here."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you around."

When Ulrich walked into the living room Yumi asked, "What did he say?"

"That you and I are a couple. So how about dinner this Friday?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Are you even allowed to be out this late?" Odd asked.

"No." Sam said.

"I love rebels!"

"But I should still get home before they realize I'm not in bed."

"Okay, see you tomorrow beautiful."

* * *

"Where's Milly?" Ulrich asked.

"Channeling her anger by hunting." Emily said lounging on the couch. Since they changed often they usually didn't wear much around the house. Emily usually only wore shorts and a bikini top. Aelita was little more provocative, but classy. She wore bras and panties accompanied by a silk robe that Jeremy bought her. Milly was kind of like Aelita, except she wore an undershirt instead of a bra and no robe. The boys mainly wore bowers our jeans.

"Duck." Emily said to him.

He did and a red wolf missed him by an inch.

Milly changed back and gave him a death glare.

"So how'd it go?" she asked sounding thoroughly pissed.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Are. You. Fucking. NUTS!? We stopped having relationships cause every fucking time we decide to tell the person we think loves us they turn on us and chase us out of town!"

"She's different."

Milly was fuming. But restrained herself. She didn't feel like fixing the house after she destroyed it by fighting Ulrich.

"You better be right about her. Cause of your not I swear I'll-!"

"No using your siblings guts for fertilizer." Franz said walking into the room.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Cause threaten me with it at least once a week." Ulrich said. "Now go put some clothes on."

After she went up stairs a nude Odd came in the back door.

"Odd, where the Hell have you been?"

"With Sam."

"Obviously."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	3. Moonlight

A/N: this is where things get a little interesting. P.S. Vampires can't hear wolf speech unless they are addressed directly.

**Moonlight**

"What do you mean 'weird murders'?" Yumi asked. She was sitting at her lunch table with Sam waiting for Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"I mean bodies completely sucked dry."

"I don't think that's even possible." Ulrich said sitting down next to Yumi.

"It was all over the news this morning." Sam countered.

"Yeah, but who did it? The only thing that could do that is a vampire and they don't exist." Jeremy said as he and Aelita sat down.

"You never know, they could."

"I agree with Jeremy on this one beautiful." Odd said sitting down next to Sam.

"Well forgive me for having an open mind." Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

_After lunch…_

"Well?" Odd asked , too low for any human to hear.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I've been able to smell other supernaturals since we moved here. But their good at disguising their scent, cause I can't tell who or what." Ulrich said. "I'll go investigate the site. I'll tell what I find after school."

* * *

_At the murder site…_

"Anyone mind telling me what the Hell did this?" a detective asked as he turned away from the body. The body was that of some homeless person, and there wasn't a single drop of blood left in his veins.

"We don't know." Another investigator said.

Two other figures examined the body. Both were clad in brown trench coats that hid most of their faces. One was crouched by the body, the other stood behind him.

"Well?" the standing one asked.

"It's as I feared Franz." Ulrich said standing up. "There are vampires in this town."

"Is there enough scent left for you to tell who it is?"

"Young teenager, maybe adolescent, female, and from the perfume left behind, fairly wealthy, been around for 2000 years at least. That's about most of the damn school. We'll have to hunt the streets tonight, try to draw them out."

* * *

_Meanwhile at school…_

"Feeling good about yourself Ishiyama?" Sissi asked.

"What the Hell do you want?" Yumi asked, "Make it quick please, I value my brain cells."

"Listen here bitch, I don't care what Ulrich says but he's _mine_! Even if he doesn't know it yet. So you stay away from him or else."

"Or else what?"

Yumi was suddenly slammed face first into her locker. Sissi slammed her against it two more time before a sharp _SLAP!_ Echoed through the hallway.

Sissi was holding her cheek, mortified that some actually slapped her.

"Don't you ever hit my friend!" Sam yelled.

"You fucking filthy street urchin! You'll pay for this!"

"Not before you do!" Aelita said slamming Sissi's face into the lockers.

Sissi gave her the middle finger before running off.

Sam pulled some tissues out of her locker and wiped the blood off Yumi's face. "Shit, she didn't break your nose did she?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Anytime girlfriend. Good thing you showed up to girlfriend." She said to Aelita.

"It was nothing. You two are some of the best friends I've made."

* * *

_At Ulrich's home…_

"Are you sure?" Milly asked.

"Positive." Ulrich said.

"And it's a new moon tonight." Emily said, "Whoever this is they'll be weakened but they'll still have to feed."

"Then there's really only one solution." Theo said, "We hunt it."

"We have to, or innocents might be hurt." Jeremy said.

"Then we better start. The sun's beginning to set." Aelita said.

* * *

Without the moonlight no one would have noticed the giant wolves leaping from building to building. Seven in all, 3 brown, 2 sand, 1 red, and 1 pink. They were determined to make sure no one else got hurt.

Ulrich caught a scent at a clothes store. _Definitely a girl vampire._

* * *

"That filthy street urchin! How dare she touch me!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Elizabeth I know you're angry but, what your considering is not a good idea." Delmas said.

"I don't take orders from you! Don't forget you owe me your immortality or that I'm an elder!"

"It's risky tonight in your weakened state, our scouts reported signs of Werewolves in the forests."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes, there is no way you can handle them on a new moon."

"Regardless, I must feed. Just someone no cares about and I should be able to go undetected."

* * *

Sissi opened her bedroom window and stepped onto the roof of her house, a katana strapped to her back. She took a deep inhale and exhale as she felt her finger nails extend into claws and her canines become viciously sharp inch long fangs. Her eyes became a glowing red as she finished her transformation and began stalking the streets.

* * *

_Finally! _ Ulrich thought. He caught her scent, and it was only a few minutes old.

"_A scent?"_ Odd asked.

"_Yeah, a fresh one."_

"_Then let's go!"_ Theo said.

* * *

"Please…" the man said weakly, "Don't hurt me…"

Sissi let out an evil laugh, "I love it when my prey begs." She stalked towards him, then she was blindsided by a pink wolf.

"_Sissi?" _Aelita said, _"I am soooo gonna enjoy this."_

"Back off dogs! This one's mine!" she suddenly noticed that she was surrounded by seven of them. _Shit!_ She thought, _looks like I'm walking away from this without a couple of broken ribs._ She drew her sword and took a stance as Ulrich lunged at her.

She obviously practiced her swordsmanship every day and was very good at it. _"Damn! Where'd this girl learn to fight?"_ Odd asked.

"_Feudal Japan."_ Ulrich said.

"_That's perceptive for a samurai, now how do we kill her?" _Milly demanded angrily.

"_I'm not sure if we can. She's older than I thought."_

* * *

Franz was mortified when six nude teenagers and one nude preteen covered from head to toe in sword wounds that were still healing walked in through the backdoor.

"Oh my God! What happened to you!? Are you alright!?" he asked.

"We'll be healed by morning. Damn girl was older than I thought." Ulrich said, "Not to mention she's be studying swordplay probably since she was human."

"She can't be any better than you." Franz said, as he looked towards a katana on the wall.

"Don't even suggest it. I still practice because it's part of my past, but after Jun I swore that my sword would remained sealed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long.


	4. Death & Confessions

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

**Death & Confessions**

"I told you it was reckless." Delmas said as he tended to Elizabeth's wounds.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"He's right." Said a new voice.

Elizabeth gulped, "Hey William."

William Corvinus (A.K.A. William Dunbar) was an elder like Sissi, but he was older. "Still for a vampire of your age to get that beat up. A few of them must be pretty old." He said.

"I'm still gonna extract my revenge on that street urchin." Sissi said.

"By all means go ahead. I don't have authority over you. I have my own agenda."

* * *

"This is Odd Della Robbia." Sam said, introducing him to her parents.

"It is a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Knight." Odd said.

"I must say Sam, he's one of your better choices." Mr. Knight said.

"So this 'triple date' you mentioned. Yumi and her boyfriend are going to?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes Mom, and the third party are Odd's studious brother and his equally studious girlfriend." Sam said.

"Then you can go."

"All right!"

* * *

"So what's on the agenda?" Sam asked. Her and Odd were in the back seat of Ulrich's custom Mustang GT, with Ulrich and Yumi in the front.

"We're meeting Jeremy and Aelita at the movies, then we're going out to eat." Ulrich said.

"Yes!" Yumi said.

"Where are we going to eat dinner?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking somewhere Italian." Ulrich said.

"Works for me!" Sam and Yumi said together.

* * *

"I think she may have found someone we might actually like." Mr. Knight said.

"Me too." Mrs. Knight agreed.

"Don't worry." Tamiya said, "Ulrich and his adopted siblings are good people."

For once, the Knight family and their adopted daughter thought everything would turn out perfect. But it was not to be…

Elizabeth watched them from the street. She licked her fangs in anticipation, and crashed through the window of the Knight's home.

* * *

"The movie was awesome!" Yumi said.

"I was disappointed." Ulrich said, "I prefer the real Mandarin, and there was only one 'Extremis' villain in the comics." they pulled up to Sam's house, and looked in horror.

The place was trashed and dark.

"MOM! DAD! TAMIYA!" Sam screamed and raced through the front door, followed by Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita.

The walls and floors were covered in blood. Sam's parents were in pieces, scattered all over the room. Tamiya was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"No Tamiya, not you." Sam whispered.

Suddenly Tamiya twitched.

"Tamiya?"

Lighting fast Tamiya latched onto Sam's neck with her fangs, her red eyes glowing.

Odd reacted on instinct and changed, pulling Tamiya off of Sam.

"Odd?" Sam said weakly.

Tamiya curled into ball crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whimpered repeatedly.

"What the Hell?" Yumi shouted.

"So…You're the Werewolves." Sissi said as she emerged from the shadows in her vampire form with a wakizashi strapped to her waist.

"Sissi." Ulrich said.

"Sissi?" Sam asked, "Oh God, Sissi, YOU DID THIS!?"

"That's vampire elder Elizabeth Deimos to you peasant."

"You're a Deimos!" Ulrich exclaimed. No wonder she was so fast and strong.

"The Deimos, ah you've brought the skinny crow with you. Well then," Lighting fast Elizabeth shot towards Yumi, but was blind-sided by Werewolf Odd and Ulrich.

Elizabeth was about to retaliate, when Sam stabbed her with a piece of splintered wood on the floor. "Nice try, but the wooden stake is a myth. I'm afraid I have to go know." And she was gone.

"What's happened to Tamiya?" Sam demanded.

Aelita appeared with two pairs of boxers and tossed them to Ulrich and Odd before they changed back.

"Aelita," Ulrich began.

"I already called Franz and the police are on their way."

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Yumi demanded.

"Well talk after we help Tamiya." Ulrich said.

* * *

When Franz, Emily, Theo, and Milly got there Franz had a packet of blood with him. "Drink this Tamiya."

"I… I can't do that." she said weakly.

"If you don't you'll attack your sister and other people."

Tamiya knew he was right, she understood what happened, so she drank.

Soon the police showed up to investigate.

"I…owe you two some answers." Ulrich said.

"I think I have the general idea." Yumi said, "Sissi's a vampire and you guys are Werewolves, but we can talk about this tomorrow, after Sam has some time to recover." She said as she looked to where Sam and Tamiya we're holding each other and crying.

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama said making his way to her closely followed by Mrs. Ishiyama and Hiroki.

"Mom! Dad! Hiroki!" after they embraced Mr. Ishiyama turned to Ulrich, "What happened?"

"I… I'm not sure. The nature of the attack looks like some kind of animal. But the brutality and the fact that one of them was left alive…I don't know what to think."

"Mom, Dad, can Sam and Tamiya stay with us for tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Of course they can."

Before she left Ulrich whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid. We will be watching over you."

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita sat in the trees outside Yumi's house. Making sure they were safe.

"We can't hide who we are now." Odd said.

"I have that feeling." Ulrich said, "I had the same one when I met Jun. I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I hope your right." Aelita said, "Because if we have to leave here, we won't be able to protect anyone from the vampires."

* * *

"You know when I woke up, I had hoped it would have just been a nightmare." Sam said at the table the next morning.

"You want something to eat?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"No thanks."

"Tamiya?"

"I'm not hungry either."

Yumi sat with them just picking at her food. Then she got a text.

'Meet us at the park, we have a lot to talk about. Bring Sam and Tamiya'

-Ulrich

"Dad?" Yumi asked, "Is it okay if Sam and I hang out with Ulrich and Odd today? I think they want to make sure Sam and Tamiya are okay too."

"I guess that's okay." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Can I go to?" Hiroki asked.

"You're going over to Johnny's today remember?"

"Oh, never mind."

* * *

When Yumi, Sam, and Tamiya got to the park they found Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Milly, Theo, Emily, and Franz waiting for them.

"So," Yumi began, "You guys are Werewolves?"

"Bluntly yes." Jeremy said.

"Well, I'm not." Franz said. "I'm human."

"Franz took us in decades ago, when we lived in Canada." Ulrich said.

"What's the full story?" Sam asked.

"Well, it starts a long time ago, longer then I care to remember. But I always remember that day… I was born in Germany, my Father was a proud man as well as an arrogant bastard. He became a werewolf willingly so he could live forever, and killed my Mother when he had his first breeding period."

"Breeding period?" Yumi asked.

"It's the same as when animals go into heat, but it's different with Werewolves. Other than the desire to repeatedly mate their bloodlust is also increased. Because of their increased aggression during this time, humans can't survive mating with a Werewolf in its breeding period."

Seeing there were no questions he continued. "My Mom was just the first of many women who died during his first breeding period. I knew it was him, and I made him angry, and was changed against my will. I swore I'd take revenge for my Mother. But then he disappeared. After that I met my sensei. He was a Werewolf as well and he took me to Japan with him. He taught me many things. When the era came, we became samurai."

"You're a samurai?" Sam asked.

"Was one of the first. Sensei also managed to keep me restrained during my first breeding period. About a 400 years before the samurai era, I decided to see more of the world, that's when I met Milly."

"I was Amelia Solovieff back then. I was the daughter of nobles, but I was rebellious. I was always sneaking out. One night it cost me. I was kidnapped by some pervert who proceeded to brutally rape and almost murder me. Ulrich stopped him, but I was already dying cause of his brutal treatment, so he changed me."

"Ulrich? How old are you?" Yumi asked.

"I'm almost 2,000 years old. Milly is about 1,500."

"That's, old."

Ulrich continued, "Milly and I traveled together after that. We wanted to avoid people for a while, so we went to Canada. That's where we met Aelita."

"I lived in a small cottage in the mountains with my parents." Aelita said. "We were cut off from society, and that's how we liked it. But we fell prey to other Werewolves."

"Other Werewolves?" Sam asked.

"Some Werewolves can't accept what they've become. Sometimes when they change for the first time they end up killing people close to them. As a result they go mad. They become a wild and infectious breed, unable to retain human form. They gave me this." Aelita opened her jacket showing them nasty looking claw marks across her stomach all the way up to her chest, ending just below her breasts.

"When Milly and I found her she was bleeding to death from that wound. So I saved her."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It was a normal day. I was out playing in the snow and my parents were watching from a few feet away. It all happened so fast. One of the wolves leaped at me from the shadows. My Father had a rifle with him like he always did for emergencies like this. They told me to run, and I did, sometimes I wish I hadn't. It wasn't until after I ran that I noticed I was in intense pain and bleeding terribly. Eventually I passed out. I woke up in Ulrich's cabin as a wolf."

"So all of you were changed cause you were dying." Yumi concluded.

"I wasn't." Jeremy said.

"And Ulrich didn't change me." Emily said.

"Well, what happened?"

"Jeremy came on the scene after Odd, who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was stabbed about twelve times. This was the first time we we're in France. We enrolled in Jeremy's school as transfer students who got free room and board. As Jeremy mentioned we met when I made some bullies leave him alone. Jeremy and Aelita hit it off instantly, that is where our lives are complicated. Aelita had already had her first breeding period so she would be able to control herself, but for Jeremy to become one of us, he would've had to give up everything else."

"I wasn't sure at first, after I found out anyway. I loved my parents and wasn't ready to give them up. But they were taken from me. My parents were out one night just enjoying themselves. When they left the restaurant a shooting broke out, they were caught in the crossfire. Having no family left I let them change me."

"What about you Emily?"

"Emily was the next addition to our family. She had already been changed when we found her. She had been changed by her abusive boyfriend."

"I was confused, as girls usually are with abusive boyfriends. When I finally decided to break up with him he tried to kill me. Luckily Ulrich was nearby. So I joined them. After that we met Theo, he was an orphan on the streets. He dying from sickness so Ulrich changed him to."

"After that the rest of us met Ulrich's sensei." Theo said, "In all honesty the guy's completely awesome."

"Then we moved back to Canada, where we met Franz."

"I was shocked to find a pack of teenage werewolves in my early thirty's no doubt. But I had just lost my family and I figured that they needed a guardian so they could be part of society, so I took them in."

"Without becoming a Werewolf?" Sam asked.

"I have no desire to be immortal. I plan to see my wife and daughter again someday."

"Tell me," Sam said, "What happened to Tamiya?"

"I'm sorry Sam." Odd said, "Tamiya… she's a vampire now."

"Speaking of which." Aelita pulled a packet of blood out of her purse, "You better drink this."

Tamiya understood and sucked it dry.

"Sam," Ulrich said, "It's too early to ask you this, but you'll need time to consider. If you want, you and Tamiya re welcome to join our family."

"And me?" Yumi asked.

"If you want." Ulrich said as he and his family left.

* * *

A/N: it may be awhile before my next update, R&R!


	5. Decions

A/N: I lied ;), next chapter people.

**Decisions**

It had been a week since that fateful night and it was the day of the funeral. Sam was surprised how many people showed up. Ulrich's whole family was there to. She had accepted the fact that Tamiya was a vampire and they gave Sam packets of blood and she made sure Tamiya drank them, she kept this hidden from Yumi's parents and Hiroki.

Sam was clad in a black dress with a veil and Tamiya was clad in a black dress too. Yumi's dress was possibly blacker then her usual outfit and Hiroki wore a black suite.

Ulrich's family wore the customary black suits and dresses as well. When they showed up Sam ran into Odd's arms crying and he held her close.

Yumi, Sam, Tamiya, Odd, and Ulrich were still at the grave site after everyone else had left. Neither of them had mentioned the conversation they had the day after the murder. But Sam felt it was time.

"About your offer," she said, "I have no family left except Tamiya and she's immortal now. I'm not ready yet, but I accept. When I'm ready I will ask you to change me, Odd."

"If you want me to, I will." He said, holding her close once again.

Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi gently and was relieved when she didn't flinch away, he was afraid he'd scared her that day.

"Do you want to ask if I've made a decision yet?" she asked.

"No. It is your choice. I will not pressure you. If you want to stay human that is fine by me, so long as you're happy."

That caught Yumi by surprise, but she knew then exactly how she felt. "I think I'm falling in love with you Ulrich."

"I fell for you the moment I saw you, Yumi Ishiyama." He said and placed a soft kiss on her neck, then he whispered in her ear, "Yamato Nadeshiko."

Yumi felt herself blush at the compliment.

Later that day Aelita asked him, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what you called her. Milly said the only person you ever called 'Yamato Nadeshiko' was Jun. She said that when Jun died she believed that you would another like that and she would be the one. You may have feelings for her, but that doesn't make her the one. Please I don't want to see her or you hurt, make sure you know what you're feeling."

* * *

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked at school the next day.

"Yes?"

"I… accept, but not yet. I'd like to wait a few years."

"That's fine. Wait as long as you like Yumi. I understand that it will be a big change."

Yumi smiled and kissed him.

* * *

_Nearby…_

William enviously watched as Yumi kissed Ulrich.

_That settles it!_ He thought,_ I am done waiting! Tonight! I will make her mine tonight!_

* * *

_That night…_

"You should get out of here before my Dad decides to check on me." Yumi whispered.

"And if he doesn't?" Ulrich whispered back with a fiendish smile.

"Get out!" she said shoving him playfully.

"As you wish." He said as he jumped from her widow to the tree branch outside, "But I will be here keeping watch."

"Good night Ulrich."

"Good night Yumi."

* * *

William was clad in a black skintight bodysuit that was red on the seams. A Zweihänder on his back. He knew what Ulrich and his siblings were, and he knew they would be watching over her.

He now stood across the street from her house and drew his blade.

"Stop right there William." Ulrich said appearing in front of him.

"Ulrich, we clash once again. The times and battlefield have changed, but not the reason."

"Jun never loved you William, you changed her against her will."

"And if you hadn't interfered she would have loved me! But you stopped me before I was complete, the mind control was broken. But this time, I will kill you first!" he charged at Ulrich.

Ulrich managed to dodge the strike, the blade struck the ground with the force of a grenade. The shockwave no doubt woke Yumi and her family.

Ulrich changed and retaliated.

* * *

"What the Hell?" Yumi said as she was woken by a shockwave. Yumi, Sam, Tamiya, and Yumi's entire family ran outside to see what was happening.

Yumi's Father had grabbed a katana he kept in the upstairs hallway. It was an antique but was still sharper than a razor. "What on earth?" he said as he saw a giant wolf fighting William Dunbar, who was holding a giant sword, on his front lawn.

"You all might want to get back inside!" Aelita said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aelita! What the Hell is going on?" Yumi demanded.

"Old rivalry."

"But, isn't that?"

"Not a good time for questions!"

"I think it is an excellent time for questions." Mr. Ishiyama said.

_Oh crap_. Aelita thought, _this should be a fun chat._

* * *

"Tell me Ulrich," William said, "Do you think you can protect her this time? Or anyone for that matter? Cause I can prove you wrong!" without warning William threw his sword, but not at Yumi, he threw it at Hiroki.

No one was prepared, no one could move fast enough, except for someone who showed up just in the nick of time.

Hiroki hit the ground hard as Theo pushed him out of the way. Theo was then impaled by William's giant sword.

"THEO!"

Theo, Odd, Jeremy, Emily, and Milly were all called by Aelita who was with Ulrich at the time of the attack and had just made it.

"Theo!" Emily cried going to his side.

"Hey beautiful." He said weakly.

"Listen to me, you're gonna get through this, you're gonna be okay."

He put a hand on her arm, "Not this time."

"Shut up! You're gonna be fine! Come on, get up!"

"I can't. I think the damn sword fractured my spine, I can't feel anything below my ribs which hurt like Hell." He said right before he coughed up blood.

The blade floated back to William's hand, "Once again you failed to protect someone from me, you always will." He said to Ulrich.

Tears were streaming down Emily's face, "I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry I never returned you're feelings." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Theo died with a smile.

"_RHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH_!" Emily screamed/roared as she changed and charged William, joined by the rest of the pack.

Despite being a Corvinus, even he can't take 5 Werewolves at once.

"This isn't over!" he shouted.

* * *

"What just happened?" Mr. Ishiyama asked dumbfounded.

"A boy saved our Son's life and his friend turned into wolves." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Then we are having the same bizarre dream."

"I wish that were the case." Franz said appearing with a bag of clothes.

"Franz?" Sam asked.

"Yes, looks like we have no choice but to tell Yumi's family now. Theo…" he said kneeling by his adopted Son's corpse. "I hoped they'd all outlive me." He said sobbing softly. Emily's nude form crouched next to him and took Theo in her arms.

* * *

Tamiya suckled a packet of blood and watched intently as Yumi's family tried to absorb what they'd just been told.

"Ulrich." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from my daughter."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You will!"

"And let William have his way with her? I lost someone I loved to William already, I will not let it happen again. Get in my way and believe me, I _WILL_ hospitalize you." He said deathly serious.

"If he doesn't get carried away." Milly said.

"Shut up Milly." Aelita said.

"Like the time with that corrupt government official, I heard it took them a month to figure out whose remains those were."

"Milly,"

"Or that dirty cop. They had a hard time identifying him even with dental records."

"Milly,"

"Or that rapist that tried to have his way with Emily. When Ulrich was through with him all that was left was meat and tubes."

"MILLY!"

"What?"

"_SHUT UP_!"

"I'm afraid what Ulrich says is true." Franz said.

"William won't stop going after Yumi, he's ruthless and relentless. He will kill all of you just to get to Yumi, along with anyone else who gets in his way." Milly said.

"I will_ not_ stand by while that happens Mr. Ishiyama." Ulrich said.

"Takashi, they saved our daughter's life, and their friend died saving Hiroki's. I think they have rightly earned our trust and my unending gratitude." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"You…are right. I'm sorry Ulrich."

"Don't be, I understand." Ulrich said.

"Tell me, can he be stopped?"

"Perhaps, I'm probably the only person strong enough to do it. He'd no doubt what to cross blades with me again, but I sealed my sword and I took an oath to keep it sealed. After what I did, I shouldn't hold one."

"What do you mean?"

"After William killed Jun I went mad for a short period of time. I become a man slayer for several years. Only when it was all over did I realize my mistake. That is why I sealed my sword."

"I understand."

A/N: Well what do you think?


End file.
